


Intimate Counselors [Podfic]

by Rionaa



Series: AtLA Podfics [42]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Post-Canon, Presents, Sugar Daddy, alleged sugar baby sokka, alleged sugar daddy zuko, sokka loves shopping, zuko can't say no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29806743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rionaa/pseuds/Rionaa
Summary: The Fire Nation's royal accountant lunges towards Zuko, brandishing a stack of receipts like a shield. “I’m referring to the flowers you bought him.”“That was a matter of cultural exchange."“What about the jewelry?”“That wasn’t jewelry, it was just gem-enhanced accessories!”"But you ordered him five sets of custom nightclothes!”(For some reason, the whole world's convinced that Zuko is Sokka's sugar daddy.)
Relationships: Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: AtLA Podfics [42]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093928
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	Intimate Counselors [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Intimate Counselors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949420) by [mindbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbending/pseuds/mindbending). 



> Thank you so much [mindbending](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindbending/profile) for giving me permission to record this ages ago! I've read this so many times it would almost be a sin not to make a podfic!

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/188719478@N05/50996869958/in/dateposted-public/)

[Download mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/q30zvf4rt2sguev/Intimate+Counselors.mp3/file)

[Stream on Mixcloud](https://www.mixcloud.com/Rionaa/intimate-counselors/)

The music in this podfic is [Sunflower](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUUElxEGo0U) by Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for listening! If you liked this fic, please go give the author some love [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24949420#main), and if you enjoyed my reading of it, please leave me some feedback in the comments, or on tumblr at [the-boys-from-ba-sing-se](https://the-boys-from-ba-sing-se.tumblr.com/) and [unexpected-readings-of-poetry](https://unexpected-readings-of-poetry.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
